


The Beginnings of Finality

by cadkitten



Category: Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Other, Sibling Incest, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an instant in Shaun Mason's life that he could never change, could never reach out and grasp in a single moment of finality and do away with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginnings of Finality

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself... whoops, my fingers slipped over the keys. SPOILERS FOR FEED AND DEADLINE AHEAD!!  
> Song[s]: "Shouten" by Hakuei

There was an instant in Shaun Mason's life that he could never change, could never reach out and grasp in a single moment of finality and do away with. And it was that moment that he wished to do nothing more than that with. The moment he'd shot Georgia. It was, with all the hilarity of the universe, the only moment he wanted to banish from all existence. 

No matter how much he tried to exist outside of that singular moment, he couldn't, and no matter how much he wanted to join her in the afterlife, he knew he couldn't rest until what she'd died for could be shown to the public. For him there were many things that made that loss harder than it should have been, not the least of which was that his sister, his lover, was ripped from this world and that it had been his hand to commit the final act in pulling her from it. But there was the looming idea that even though she'd been turning into a zombie... she might have come back from it. An eighty percent chance. And that left an eighty percent chance he'd been wrong in putting a bullet through her brain and only a twenty percent chance he'd been right and justified in his actions. No... he knew there was no point in dwelling over it. He'd not be the first to do something like this, to kill someone who could have recovered or someone who wasn't even infected. But that didn't change how heavily it weighed on him that he had.

He shifted uneasily on the bike as he sped down the highway at speeds that were, perhaps higher than necessary. It wasn't the first time he'd done this and it'd probably not be the last given the story they were chasing. George's voice kept him quiet company, the whisper of her words crisp and clear inside his mind as the wind whipped past his ears. _You still should have watched out for her..._ Of course, she was talking about Becks. He'd been a fool and he'd slept with her without regard to the consequences and then he'd made an even more fatal mistake in breathing out his dead sister's name as they'd fallen asleep. The only way it could have been worse would have been to actually say her name as he'd orgasmed. He supposed, out of the options, that he'd made it out the other side in better shape than that. But that was hardly a consolation given the situation.

"You should have warned me she wanted me like that," he returned, his voice carried away by the same wind that didn't dull his sister's voice in the least. 

_Would it have changed a thing?_ She had a point and a damn good one, at that. With a sigh, he turned his bike off the highway and gunned it down the main drag of Weeds. "No," he admitted as he slowed it down, knowing well enough that the one cop who dared try to give tickets out in this area was probably waiting on him around the next curve. "I would have fucked her still... but I'd have made it clearer I wasn't in for more than that."

The next curve revealed the cop car and the man with his speed gun out, waiting for Shaun in the privacy of his vehicle. Ignoring him, Shaun drove on, heading for the gates of Maggie's complex, leaving the policeman staring after him, with no ticket to give today. Maybe another day, buddy.

He turned up the driveway to Maggie's and heaved out a sigh. "I miss you..." _I know you do, Shaun. Otherwise I wouldn't be up here like this._ He almost wanted to laugh at that, but it would have only yielded hysterics and there was little point in that at the moment. He was already on the other side of crazy and allowing himself to slip just a bit further would be detrimental at best and catastrophic at worst. 

He made his way through each checkpoint of Maggie's gates, blood checks and retinal scans taking his mind off of everything that was likely waiting for him on the other side of all these fences... as well as what wasn't and never would be. He cleared them all in what had to be record time, sliding the bike past the last gate and parking it. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as it slid shut, a small smile on his lips. This place was a relative fortress... and he'd be sad for the day it was gone, though he knew soon enough he would be gone from it at the least.

Slipping off the bike, he bent over the saddle bag long enough to rub his palm over his aching groin, realizing belatedly that the ache signaled something other than the fact that he'd been riding for going on an hour. With a sigh, he squeezed himself and then let go, getting what he needed from the bag and straightening up. He headed for inside, frowning a bit to come to the understanding that his body had once again found out what desire was and decided to enforce his needs... needs he'd neglected in full-force after George had passed.

He slipped inside, no one coming to greet him, though he could hear discussion from the kitchen. He didn't bother with going to greet them. No one would question if he just went straight to the shower. After all, that was supposed to be protocol. Granted, he usually ignored it in favor of a meal and a seat. But if he adhered to it, they'd not question it either. 

Trudging up the stairs, he made his way to the bathroom and stepped inside, closing and locking the door. Silently, he pulled everything from his pockets, dumping it into the mesh baskets on the side of the sink where he knew they'd be polished up later if he just left them there. And then he stripped, tossing the clothing in the hamper with the fake bottom. Comforts, he supposed... but not to someone who'd never had them before; just oddities in his case.

He stumbled over to the toilet, lifting the seat and starting to relieve himself in almost the same motion. He hadn't realized he'd needed to go so badly until he'd stepped in front of the toilet. Even with the residual sexual ache, he was still pissing like a fucking racehorse for the better part of a minute. As the last few dribbles rained down into the bowl, he let out a relieved sigh and the toilet flushed itself with a quiet whirl of water and hiss of suction. Wiping a single drop from the tip of his cock, he flicked it off into the toilet and put the seat back down, turning to face the shower.

Whoever had used it last had left the curtain open, meaning it certainly hadn’t been Maggie, as she was used to hiding it away. Opening the sealed glass door, he stepped inside and allowed it to seal itself shut behind him. 

"Specifications?" the shower asked him kindly and he grunted faintly. "Warm, extended shower session at the end." Without further comment, the shower turned on, warm water spraying over him from all four of the shower heads. He reveled in it for a moment before remembering to close his eyes for the inevitable round of bleaching. He was warned about two seconds before the bleach poured out. Scrubbing down, he waited it out, his mouth closed and eyes squeezed shut as he did his best not to breathe in the fumes.

"Water starting in a count of three," the shower offered and then it changed, warm water pouring back out of the shower heads. He sighed, washing his face first and then grabbing the soap to start washing down in a nicer manner. He shampooed and even put in some conditioner before he slumped against the shower wall and muttered out, "Extend by five minutes."

"Granted." And with that, the sprayers continued to deliver him a nice warm, consistent spray of water. Closing his eyes, he slid his hand down over his abdomen and grasped his cock. A quiet moan left him as his head fell back against the wall, his hips tilting forward into his own touch. He eased himself into it, not having done this in a while and not quiet remembering just how damn good it felt. His other hand ghosted over his sac and then dipped back, lightly rubbing over his taint and then pressing against his asshole as he worked his stiffening cock.

 _If your viewers could see you now,_ teased George from the back of his mind. He let out a low growl and then bucked his hips forward. "You mean like you did the first time?" He only muttered the question, knowing the house's computer would ignore him if he mumbled to himself. It had learned that it was just something he did and it was best to ignore it. His thumb slid over the head of his dick and he gasped, his toes curling lightly as he pushed the tip of his finger into his tight passage. His body clenched around it and he grunted, responding by jerking himself off even faster.

 _Go on... you know you want to remember._ Shaun pursed his lips for a second before giving in, the recollection of her lips on him for the very first time surfacing. Call it codependence... call it fucked up... whatever it had lacked in being normal or socially acceptable had been made up for in how much it'd meant to both of them to have the other there for them through everything. And even now, even with her gone, he could still feel her presence in the back of his head for the simple reason that he hadn't just loved her in one single way, but in every way imaginable.

Shaun fell to his knees, reaching behind himself to push the single digit further into his asshole as he frantically jerked his cock. His balls were drawn up tight against his body already, ruddy with his pent up desire. A steady flow of groans and moans were surfacing that had nothing to do with the living dead and everything to do with the distinct pleasures a man gives to himself. His finger plunged further, finally finding the target he'd been seeking and he threw back his head, a shocked sound leaving his throat as he shoved his hand down over his cock a few more times. And then he was gone, hurdling over the edge as he cried out in the utmost pleasure. His spunk squirted out across the tile in front of him, getting washed down the drain seconds later.

It was, perhaps, the best orgasm he'd ever had alone. Sighing, he eased himself back against the wall and held his hand out to wash it off, reaching down to do the same to his cock after a few seconds and then reaching up for some soap to wash his fingers off with.

It wasn't but thirty seconds after he'd finished that the shower shut itself off, thanking him and opening the door with a hydraulic hiss. Stumbling to his feet, he made his way toward the door, shaking his head as he grabbed a towel and yanked open the door to the bathroom. 

Even as his head hit the pillow in the guest room, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but stare up at the ceiling with a dumbass look on his face. Nothing... absolutely nothing... could ever replace Georgia. But somewhere in his mind, he was relatively sure that she would have wanted him to at least give it all a try with Becks if he survived the hell storm that was coming. And that was probably the only thing that was going to get him out the other side alive.

**The End**


End file.
